sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erik the Okapi
Erik the Okapi is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends. Erik is not that much known in Main Village, as he is a photographer with a desire to take pictures of events and landmarks. As such, he travels around all day in search for the next big picture. He treats each travel like an adventure, and each photo he takes, has a story. Erik is a very good guy, who loves to take photographs, so he can share there stories, and remember the special moments in life. Concept & Creation When creating Erik, I wanted to use an animal that was rare, & unique. My choices were either a Hedgehog, or an Okapi. I choice an Okapi because Hedgehog OCs are too common now (No offense to Shift, Maniac, & Alley here), & they weren't rare. '-' How Erik the Okapi came to be. Physical Appearance Erik's a brown, yet green striped okapi, with black down his arms, legs & tail tip. He wears a light yellow vest, with blue buttons. On his hands are blue finger-less gloves, & white tape in the middle of his forearms. On his feet are orange shoes, with gray, dark gray trim, blue socks, & white tape on the middle of his lower legs. Other Outfits In Shipped at First Sight, he wore a collared black vest, with a light-yellow tie. History Personality While Erik may not be known very well throughout town, from what is known about him, he is a very friendly fellow who is very proud about his photography. Personality wise, Erik is somewhat like a young boy. Very eager about photographs, and can get very excited over things he loves. Being of a young age, it's somewhat natural to him. As such, Erik also believes in myths, superstitious creatures and monsters. As such, he sometimes goes hunting to find them, just to take a picture. Others may not believe in his crazy stories sometimes, but Erik will be dedicated to proving himself correct. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Erik always carries his camera, everywhere he goes. I mean, for a photographer, he always has to be ready for the perfect shots to remember occasions. While it's not a piece of equipment, his bright green strips and the black on his arms can help him hide in green grass. Needless to say he is not invisible, but to some careless eyes, he might as well be. Erik also has a scrapbook, that he stores his photos in. He mostly keeps it at home, but he treasures it like gold. Erik can hold his own in battle, often relying on a small weapon in order for defense. However, Erik is pretty fast with his feet, being able to run and jump quite well. He mostly relies on this kind of strategy, as his real dangers rely more on fleeing, rather than fighting. Erik also protects his friends and his camera, with everything he has. Weakness Being of young age, Erik can still be inexperienced. If he misses the perfect shot, it can bring him down for a good amount of time. Also, without the assistance of Shift or Fixer with him, Erik can be frightened by things. Especially out in the woods. Therefore, Erik always tries to get home before sundown. Erik also can get quite sensitive with his photos, as he treasures each and every one. You mess with his photos, he won't be very happy with you. Relationships Friends/Allies * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Shift the Hedgehog:''' While Erik doesn't socialize with most, he's always greeted by his best friend Shift. Erik treats Shift like a brother, as he sometimes comes out with him, and they work well together. * Fixer the Fox:' Other than Shift, Erik's always happy to talk to Fixer about any new info he discovers. Fixer also uses Erik as a photographer for different crime scenes & evidence pieces. * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Forge the Bear * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Dawn the Rabbit * Wake the Hawk * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog * Sienna the Porcupine Quotes Trivia * Erik's age was 14, but was changed to 15 prior to Episode 1. * Erik hobbies in the art of cup stacking, & sometimes leaves the village to attend tournaments. * Erik might have feelings for Quayla. (Shipped at First Sight) * Erik’s best friend is Shift the Hedgehog, who he treats like a brother. Gallery '''OFFICIAL PICS' FAN-ART Eriayla by royaltwilight-dc0mewq.png Erik the Okapi 2.png Legends episode 6 title card by thecarebeargirl-dbavpfv.png 100 2227 (2).JPG SPEED-PAINTS Category:Characters Category:Okapi